Emo Love is the Hardest Love
by KaitieMarieSmileyLee
Summary: : Edward and Bella split when Edward cheats on Bella with Rosalie, so bella leaves for phoenix…but she returns 3 years later… as a bad ass rocker chick…sparks fly between Emmett and Bella. Will Bella and Emmett fall for each other? Mixed Couples/ OOC
1. Chapter 1

EMO Love is the hardest Love

B AND EMMETT

Summary: Edward and Bella split when Edward cheats on Bella with Rosalie, so bella leaves for phoenix…but she returns 3 years later… as a bad ass rocker chick…sparks fly between Emmett and Bella. Will Bella and Emmett fall for each other? Mixed Couples/ OOC, Rated T

Disclaimer: S.M. owns everything

A/N NOTE TO SELF: Why the hell is everybody obsessed with Justin Beiber? HE IS A GAY PANSIE! I hate him so so so much. No Offense to you JB fans out there ;)

_Past BPOV_

"_Oh, oh Rose please, please don't stop Rose! You feel so amazing."_

"_Oh Edward! You are so good, keep going. Faster and harder! Please baby!"_

"…_Edward?" I called, walking up the stairs to our bed room. I noticed the door was opened a little and movement on the bed. I pushed the door open more to see something horrific. My husband was on the bed naked….with my sister-in-law. _

"_Oh My God! You…You bitch!" I cried out pointing at Rosalie._

"_No…Bella it…it's not what you think." He yelled._

"_Oh really? You know what? No we are over Edward Anthony Cullen! Consider your self-divorced!" With that I ran out of the room and down the stairs, tears falling uncontrollably. I luckily didn't trip, but I bumped into something hard._

"_Bells? Bells, what's wrong?" Emmett asked. His normally playful eyes were now clouded and he looked pissed. _

"_E…Edward…and…r-r-rosalie…sex." Was all I managed before my tears fell harder. He looked shocked, but then covered it up. He just leaned forward and gave me a hug. _

" _Awwweee, Bells, I'm so sorry."_

"_Me too… I'm sorry Em, but I have to go…I need to…get away."_

"_Oh? Will you ever come back?" Emmett asked me, hope in his eyes._

"_I…I don't know." Was all I could say back._

" _Then I hope this helps you make up your mind." With that he leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't on the cheek, or the forehead, nope straight on the mouth. It wasn't rough, it wasn't out of pain, or because he was pissed. It was because he wanted me, he loved me, and he showed me pretty damn well. After our moment of passion he kissed me once more and handed me the keys to the hummer. Then he ran out of the house and into the woods. I could her him break trees, and smash boulders._

"_Good-bye Cullens…" I said as I climbed into the big black car. "Good-bye My one true love…" With that I drove off to the airport, never once did I turn around, but I knew he was there…watching._

"Bella! Where the hell are you? The race starts in ten!" Joey yelled through the phone.

"Shut it Jojo, I'll be there when I get there." I said. I hung up the phone, and turned my stereo back up in the Hummer, Emmett gave me three years ago. I touched my lips thinking about that man, the kiss that left me breatheless.

Ravenous, Ravenous Rhinos by _I Set My Friends on Fire_ was playing, so I started screaming along. Yes, they're screamo.

"_What the Fuck! _

_Are we playing periodic, reverberations of our gaseous maximus mediums? _

_Yes I like sequences and repitions but _

_Where the Hell Did you come from?_

Then I pulled up to the track. Joey, Tyler, Trevor, Connor, Elena, and Sara were all there along with James, Victoria and Brandon.

"Hello, Ladies." I said as I climbed out of the truck. I shook out my wavy brown hair, and pulled my black Dot Dot Curve:D shirt down. I made sure my black super skinny jeans were all the way down and that my black slip on Vans were good. Tyler handed me my helmet with a nod and then went to bring the bike out.

"Awwweee Bella, you think you're going to win. We'll my new Yamaha will beat your…._thing_ any day." James said. I just smiled and put my ipod in my ears. Take One Last Breath by AAS was playing. I slipped my helment on and started up the ducati.

We must have gone about 50 feet before disaster struck. The cops came. James being the idiot that he is, jumped in front of me on his bike causing me to swerve and loose balance. I was going about 95 mph and I crashed…hard. I felt my helment get crushed and fall off. Then I felt pain. I couldn't move. I heard Joey and Tyler and everybody call my name but I didn't move. The pain was so bad that I just fell unconscious.

I woke up in the hospital a while later. Tyler was by my bed holding my hand.

"H-Hey…" I said, still groggy from sleep.

"Hey! Oh god! Your alive. You scared the shit out of me Bells, don't ever do that again."

"Ha! I don't plan on it. I don't even remember what happened." I replied.

"Well, lets see you were racing James going about 95 mph and then you crashed. We were so scared. We thought you died. Elena got 9-1-1 as soon as the sirens went off cause we knew someone was getting hurt. We've taken turns watching, waiting for you to wake up. " He explained.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"So we've all been thinking, about how you were when you first arrived in Miami, and how you are now."

"Yeah? And what about it?"

"You need to go back to Forks for a while. Get your head cleared."

"Excuse me? I am 18 years old, i-"

"Yeah, your 18 you've been arrested 12 times, you've been so drunk you are almost dead, and now your street racing illegally, Oh and not to mention the Raves. Bella we are sending you back for your own good. This is family Rehab." He said. I looked away to pissed to say anything else.

"When do I leave?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Tomorrow." Was all he said then he got up and left the room….

A/N HEYYYY so please RAPE MY REVIEW BUTTON IT WANTS IT

So let me know what you guys think of this one. I'm sticking with this one. Well until chapter 25 (my favorite #) then if ya'll like it then I will keep updating after then. The songs in this chapter and bands referenced are all screamo bands so idk if you guys know them but they are:

Ravenous, Ravenous Rhinos by I Set My Friends On Fire.

Dot Dot Curve tee(available at Hot Topic)

And my favorite Take One Last Breath by Abandon All Ships. Again screamo bands so yeah…:D So your update should be later tomorrow since its 2:30 am right now… so guys remember rape my review button and I will be updating tomorrow. For a preview its just going to be Bella getting back to Forks and back, comfortable with the Cullens…Or the Cullen's comfortable with her hahaha :D oooh the people in this chapter well besides the Twilight people are real people in my life and they are very important to me. Sooooo with that….RAPE THE REVIEW BUTTON

Love and Rockets,

Ali (AKA xxxDepressedxxx)


	2. I'm Not GAY :D

A/N hey guys another promised chapter :D.

Note to Self: Why do jerk offs who don't enjoy a story bother reading the story? Or reviewing on it? Because then all that DOUCHE BAG does is piss off the writer then the writer writes a mean chapter. I am now standing to this saying…If you don't like my story FUCK OFF cause I Don't Give a Fuck…Here's chapter 2

When I got out of the hospital later that day, I went straight to the apartment and started packing. Joey was coming by with his new girlfriend, Elena, at 3:oo and its already 1:30. I was packing all of my clothes because I wasn't supposed to come back for a while. Sara promised to send everything I forgot to me in Forks.

I finished packing my closet when I moved on to the important stuff…My C.D.s. I was flying all the way there, but Joey was driving my Hummer and bringing everything down in that. I was taking a simple carry on with my IPod, my phone, my computer, and one of Tyler's jackets.

I slipped my hair into the last ponytail I had, wincing a little when I hit the sore spots, put on my eyeliner and my mascara, before putting them in my makeup bag. Once everything was set and everything was packed up I sat on my empty bed and put my slip on vans on.

I was wearing my favorite, dark blue Blood On The Dance Floor shirt, light blue skinny jeans and my black vans. Now paired with Tyler's black ICP jacket I looked sexier than normal.

"Bella let's go!" Joey called. I ran down the stairs bring the last of my stuff down, and handed him the keys to the Hummer.

"If you crash him…I will beat you to death…am I clear Joseph?" I threatened. He gulped and nodded before taking the last stuff out to the car. I carried my keyboard (**like a piano)** to the car and set it down on top.

I turned to see Sara and Tyler there now. Elena and Joey were "having a moment" So I just let them go at it. I walked up to Tyler trying not to cry. He looked at me and hugged me…hard. I buried my head in his chest, wishing I didn't have to go. He must have been trying to save the tears for when I was gone. I looked up at him and kissed his cheek before removing myself from his arms. I walked up to Sara and hugged her.

"Bye girlie. I'm going to miss you so much."

"Me too." She said nodding. She looked so sad that it broke my heart in two. Tyler took her in his arms and they cried together.

"Bye Elena." I called as I got in.

"Bye Bella."

Joey got in the truck after one last kiss to Elena and then we were off to the airport.

After we got to the airport, I took my carry on out. I looked up at Joey.

"See you in a few days?" I asked.

"Yep, oh hey don't forget your extra clothes." He said grabbing the backpack out of the back.

"Thanks."

"God, Bella. I'm going to miss you so much."

"Me too, Joey. I don't want to leave." I said. He looked really sad, "But hey, if I don't leave I can't return." I tried to make him smile, but it didn't work very well.

"Come here." He said grabbing my wrist and pulling me closer to him. I nodded and stepped closer. He hugged me really tight and I hugged him back twice as much.

"Can't you come live with me and Dad for a while?" I practically begged him.

"No," He laughed, "But me and everybody will visit in 2 weeks, and we will video chat every night ok?"

"MMM…Video chat isn't as good as the real thing but I'll live with it."

"Kay…I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Joey. Please be careful and I'll see you soon."

"Bye SIS." Was all he said before walking to the car. I really wanted to feel my brothers arms around me again so I called his name, "Joey wait!"

He turned to look at me with a _what_ look on his face. Then I ran up to him and hugged him super tight. He hugged me back then I left for my gate. After security and the baggage check lines, I had about 10 minutes to spare, so I sat down and looked through all the pictures of me and the kids back home. Some had me smiling at how goofy we were, like when we got into an ice cream fight, we had ice cream everywhere. It's still in Tyler's hair. Or the time I took the boys shopping in the mall and they started trying on all the clothes and fighting for them. Then there are the sad ones, when Joey broke his hand fixing my bike, when Elena got a concussion from racing.

These were the memories I would always carry on me. Then I noticed one picture that caught my eye. Emmett. He was looking in the camera a goofy smile on his face, his eyes light and happy. Then there was writing on the back of the photo graph, "Bells, I love you, I know it's weird but I do I love you a lot. Just…Email me sometime or call me please." Then it had his cell phone number and his email.

I decided I would email him when I get on the plane.

About five minutes later I was getting on the plane, and settled. I had the whole row of seats to myself. I put my stuff on the seat next to me and took out my lap top. I opened up my email browser and sent Emmett and email. Then I closed it and closed my eyes to sleep through this long flight.

EMMETT POV

I was out on a hunt when I felt my new HTC phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out to see I had an email from

From:

Dear Emmett,

Hey long time huh? It's been what? 3 years? Well I'm coming to live in Forks again. My brother Joey is driving all my stuff down and bringing my bike. God I've missed you guys…well you, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme. The other two can go burn in hell for all I care. So the reason I've contacted you, was I saw your picture…and what you wrote at the end of your picture. You love me? You really do? I haven't loved anybody well besides my family back home, since Edward so forgive me if I'm hesitant. Well my flights almost over so I have to go now. Call me some time ok?

Love and Rockets,

Bella (**love and rockets hahaha its from my life as Liz :D)**

Bella? Is coming here! She will be here soon. Oh my god! I ran faster than ever before back to the house, to tell Alice.

"Alice! Alice!" I called. She came running up, a big smile on her face.

"I know!" She screeched. Jasper was trying to calm us down, I could tell.

"Don't tell Edward, ok? Block your thoughts."

"MMMKay." She said

"Don't tell Edward what?" Edward asked.

"Um…about the mountain lion I bagged earlier." I said before running up stairs. I decided to call Bella and see if she wanted to go out for lunch.

"Hello?" She chippered into her phone.

I sighed and replied, "Bella, hey it's Emmett." I said.

"Oh…Hey? What's up?" She asked confused.

"Nothing, I was wondering do you…want to go to lunch with me?"

"Em…You don't eat remember."

Oh. My. God. She remembers!

"So…you eat and I would eat for you." I said sincerely.

"Mmm…Okay! Let me drop off my stuff at my apartment then I want you to meet my brother than we can." She said.

"Awesome! I'm excited."

"Me too! Oh Joey! Over here!" she called.

"Okay Bella, see you soon."

"Bye Em." She said then hung up. I'm going on a date…with the Bella Swan. This is amazing.

I decided to shower to get the blood off of me and the leaves and mud out of my hair. The bear was really hard to wrestle this morning. After getting out I put on a black V-neck and some tight fitting skinny jeans and my vans. I grabbed my sunglasses and walked out to the Jeep.

I drove to Bella's new house and saw a car I thought I'd never see again, my old Hummer I gave her.

"Emmett's hear!" I heard her yell to someone.

"Okay!" Came the answer. The voice was male, but I didn't recognize it.

"Hey Emmett!" She said.

"Hi Bella, Damn you…look hot!" I said. Someone behind her growled but she just laughed.

"Thank you Em, oh, this is my older brother Joseph, but you can call him Joey. Joey be nice and shake his hand."

"But Bella."

"Joey…" She said threateningly.

"Hi, I'm Joey." He said shaking my hand. Not to be gay or anything but he was good looking. He had long-ish brown/black hair and big brown eyes. He had his lip pierced twice. He was also wearing a green V-neck and black super skinny jeans.

"Emmett." I replied.

I looked at Bella really closely, and I noticed she changed a lot. She was wearing some band tee and some really tight skinny jeans, she had black slip on vans and black eye liner and mascara, she also had her lip pierced once and gages.

"Wow Bella, you look…Emo." I said. She laughed and nodded her head.

"I know isn't it awesome!" she laughed.

"Yep!"

"Okay, well Joey we're leaving now, don't burn this one down ok?"

"Sure." He said arms folded before he retreated into the house.

I opened the door for her and helped her in. Then I took her to Port Angels, to some fancy Italian restaurant.

"Is this ok?" I asked.

"Yeah this is perfect." She replied.

"Hey! I'm Victoria; I'll be your waitress, table for two?"

"Yes, thank you." I replied. Then we followed her to a table.

"So I don't think your brother likes me much." I said. She giggled, "Don't mind him, he's just not used to you that's all." Oh that explains a lot. We ate our food, her having a salad and me some sort of pizza thing, and then I took her home.

"Thanks Bella that was fun." I said when I walked her to her door.

"Yeah, it was Emmett, Thank you!"

"Maybe we can do it again sometime?" I asked, hopeful.

"Or we can just hang out so you don't have to eat." She laughed. God I missed her laugh.

"Yeah that works to." I said chuckling. I didn't know what to do from there but she did. She hugged me than she went inside waving. I waved back and walked to my car.

I just went on a date…With Bella Swan.

A/N heyyy

So again RAPE THE REVIEW BUTTON! It told me that it enjoyed it all you little rapists. I'm so proud :D I woke up super-duper early to write this just for you!

The bands were Blood On the Dance Floor and ICP (Insane Clown Posse) I listened to Breathe Carolina the hole time I wrote this:D people are real to me except for Emmett, and yeah next one coming either later today or tomorrow so RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE THE REVIEW BUTTON

Love and Rockets,

xxxDepressedxxx


	3. Bella And Emmett Finally!

A/N I very much hate people who don't like what they read, then they comment on it, and then if your like me and your bipolar you reply and then its just gets crazy. I hate those kinds of things. So if you do that my anger management team have suggested I block you, so I will, EVERY TIME.

SOOOO here's chapter 3!

EDWARD POV

Bella…back in Forks, and she went on a date with Emmett? Why didn't they tell me? Of course I was still in love with her, of course I still want her. Or do i? I mean I love Wyatt and he's amazing and gorgeous, I just wish I wasn't gay. Actually no, I love being gay I just wish nobody knew.

"Edward! Bella and her brother are coming over for dinner! Make sure you look okay." Alice called up the stairs. Then I heard Emmett on the phone with her and her excited yes. Oh great! I got up out of bed and decided to take a shower.

After the warm shower I got out and whipped my hair back and forth, until it was messy. Then I sprayed some Britney Spears perfume on. I walked into my big, gold walk in closet that rotated and I found a baby blue Abercrombie and Fitch shirt, paired with some tight fitting skinny jeans, and some light blue vans. I put eye liner on and walked out thinking, _damn I'm sexy. _

I walked down the three flights of stairs as I heard Emmett's old hummer and a Ducati pull into the drive way.

"Bella's here!" Emmett yelled like a little kid. Emmett looked really sexy right there, with his grey V-Neck that showed all of his muscles and his very large pecks. Some grey super skinny jeans that showed everything he had under them and black vans.

Bella knocked lightly and Emmett pulled open our glass door.

"Bella!" He shouted.

"Hey Em." She laughed stepping into his arms for a hug. She then moved on to Alice, and Jasper, then Esme and Carlisle.

"What? No hug for me?" I asked playfully.

"No, go fuck yourself in hell." She said sweetly. Everybody giggled and I just sighed.

"Hiya, I'm Wyatt Edwards boyfriend!" Wyatt said, appearing out of nowhere. Some on behind Bella coughed and every body turned to see who it was.

Bella moved out of the way and standing there was the most sexy man I had ever seen. He was tall like 6 foot, with long black-ish brown hair that I wanted to desparetly run my hands through and big brown eyes, exactly like Bella's. He didn't appear muscular but I could see some through his band tee. He was wearing really tight skinny jeans and vans. His lip was pierced twice but I didn't care I wanted to attack them so bad and never quit kissing them.

"Um…Hi, I'm Joey, I'm Bella's older brother." He said shyly.

"Oh My Gawd! You are HOT!" I said.

He looked at Bella, scared then looked at me, "thanks man, but uh, I'm not gay. I have a girlfriend back home."

"Oh." I said saddend. Their never gay! I took Wyatt's hand and we went up stairs. I needed a make out session to make everything better.

EMMETT POV

"Oh My Gawed! Your HOT!" Edward said to Joey. Everybody looked at him shocked and Joey looked really scared.

"Thanks man, but uh, I'm not gay. I have a girlfriend back home." He said. Edward looked saddened before taking Wyatt upstairs.

"So Bella, It's been so long since we've talked!" Alice said, grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs.

"Em, will you hang with Joey for a while?" Bella asked me.

"Of course Bells." I said then motioned for him to follow me into the living room.

"So…You love my sister right?" He asked after a while.

"Yes, so much." I answered.

"Oh. Don't break her heart or ill break your face. What Bella doesn't know is I'm a vampire too, so I will literally break your face."

"I won't I promise. I have waited three years for her, I will wait until the day the world falls apart for her."

"Whoa, dude, talk about commitment." He said. I nodded.

"Do you want to watch t.v.?" I asked. He nodded and answered, "Bella is on T.V. channel 607." I picked up the remote, and turned on the T. V. changing it to channel 607. It was the speed channel, and sure enough on AMA super motto racing there was Bella, number 75. She looked really hot in the image they were showing.

"JOSEPH TURN THAT OFF!" Bella yelled running down the stairs.

"Why Bell, you were amazing at it."

"I don't care turn it off." She growled…wait she _growled?_

"No."

"Joseph Christopher Swan, off now!" She said then she started to fake cry.

"Awweee Bell, don't cry ok, we will change it." Then I changed it to SpongeBob and she was happy again. Alice and I laughed at the two of them.

"Oh shit, Bella, I have to go back home. I forgot my phone and I have to call Elena, I'll see you there. Bye it was nice meeting everybody." And with that Joey left.

BELLA POV

I over heard Emmett and Joey's conversation.

"I really love her dude." Emmett said to Joey.

"Just don't break her heart, or ill break your face, she doesn't know I'm a vampire to, but I am and I will break your face."

So that's why Joey never ate in front of me. Then I heard them watching my AMA time on T.V. and I quickly stomped down the stairs.

"Joseph. Turn that off NOW!" I yelled. He gave some nice comment back but I didn't want Emmett watching this, so I forced him to change it. Then he said he had to go and left. I sat next to Emmett on the couch and he smiled over at me.

"Hey Bella." He said…

EMMETT POV(It makes more sense this way)

"Hi, Emmett." She giggled. I laughed and pulled her into my side.

"So Bella, I was uh…wondering will you…be my girlfriend?" I asked

"Will I what?" She asked surprised.

"Will you, Bella Marie Swan be my girlfriend?" I asked again.

She sat there, chewing on her lip ring before she looked into my golden eyes.

"Yes." She finally said, smiling. I bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good." I said before wrapping my arms around her. She smiled and laid her head on my chest. I heard the back door open and close, and then in walked Rosalie.

"What the fuck is she doing her?" Rosalie asked.

"She's my girlfriend." I stated simply. Bella looked at me and smiled.

"Oh is she now?" Rosalie asked, acting like a bitch.

"Yes I am, Rosalie. If you have a problem with it, then…Take a number and go fuck yourself in hell." Bella said. I laughed at what Bella said, but Rosalie stormed off, pissed. Oh well, she cheated I don't care.

"Bells, its getting late, can I take you home?" I asked. She nodded, but then her face lit up.

"Stay with me…at my house." She said, excitedly.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied before jumping off the couch and running into my room to grab clothes for me. She came out with a back pack and grabbed my hand. I walked her to the jeep and helped her climb in and get buckled up. Then I got in and we drove off towards her apartment.

A/N hey guys….sorry this one isn't as long I'm not really feeling it right now. My fiancé and I got into a fight and if you've ever been in love you know how it feels when your both mad and not talking. If you haven't good. Don't ever fall in love! Any way…AMA Super Motto is Motorcycle racing and two of my friends in this story both race in it together so its cool that they let me add it in here. I hope you guys enjoy this.

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW

"What the Hell!" Joey yelled, storming into my room.

"Your sleeping with my little sister! Are you even together?" He yelled at my boyfriend.

"Yes, were together Joey, now go away its 1:30 in the morning." I said groggy from sleep.

"Nope. I'm staying right here, just to make sure you guys don't…" He said.

"God Joey, Your so perverted! Go away!" I yelled at him. Emmett just chuckled, then started snoring slightly. I sighed and rolled back over and went back to sleep.

OKAY Guys enjoy! Next chapter coming soon!"


	4. Bowling

A/N Hey guys, I just want to know…Do you actually like this story or should I just delete it and never write again? So I was talking to my friend SARA on the phone last night and she gave me a really funny idea off of something that ACTUALLY happened. So I'm also adding this hilarious event into the story. Okay enough chit-chat, here's chapter 4!

BELLA POV

We drove in silence to my apartment, it wasn't awkward, but comfortable. Emmett was holding my hand on the center concil and driving with the other. I was going through his music on his Ipod touch.

"Um…Emmett, why don't you have any screamo?"

"What is that?" He asked confused. I took out my ipod from my bag and was looking for a good band to play. I accidentally clicked on Black Veil Brides (We Stitch These Wounds) and Andy Six's voice drifted out from the speakers.

"_You kissed the lips of evil. _

_Two months its all the same._

_You beg for this man's approval._

_Like all the rest you'll die in vain._

_Sit down this won't take long now._

_Off my chest these lyrics came._

_Your words eat right through me._

_Heartbreaks your favorite pain._

_The tears we've cried_

_This love has died, Your by your self tonight."_

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" He said through the song.

I giggled, "This is screamo honey."

"Oh…Can you help me buy some?" He asked like a little kid. I laughed some more and nodded.

"When we get to my house, I will give you my play list."

"Awesome! Bella you're the best! Now hush up!" He said. I laughed and went back to air guitaring it up. My real, solid guitar was being shipped out here in two weeks. That thought reminded me that Joey was leaving in the morning. I sat up in the seat as we pulled onto my street. The hummer was gone. _Mmm_ he must be hunting.

"Would you like help Miss Swan?" He said playfully.

"Why thank you Mr. Cullen." I said giggling, then he took my hand and gently put me on the ground. He bent down, but hesitated, and I moved forward and kissed him. We sat there kissing for two minutes and then we broke apart.

I dug through my purse looking for my keys. I found them and unlocked the door, opening them wide enough for Emmett to get through. I turned on lights, and walked to my bedroom and kicked off my heels. I started taking off my pants when I felt two strong hands on my waist, pulling them down. I giggled and put on some shorts. Then I took off my shirt and was still in my grey wife beater.

I walked into my room followed by Emmett and I got on my bed.

I turned on the T.V. and laid next to Emmett, who put his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest and rested my head on his shoulder. We ended up watching a move, _Easy A_ and I fell asleep during the movie.

At about 1:20 I heard the door open and slam shut. Oh, Joey's home. He came stumbling up into my room and he threw open the door.

""What the Hell!" Joey yelled, storming into my room.

"Your sleeping with my little sister! Are you even together?" He yelled at my boyfriend.

"Yes, were together Joey, now go away its 1:30 in the morning." I said groggy from sleep.

"Nope. I'm staying right here, just to make sure you guys don't…" He said.

"God Joey, Your so perverted! Go away!" I yelled at him. Emmett just chuckled, then started snoring slightly. I sighed and rolled back over and went back to sleep.

"BELLA!" Joey yelled in my ear. I moved and threw a pillow at him, hitting him in the stomach and he flew back, hitting the wall. He grumbled something unintellagable and went to him room. I rolled over to see Emmett looking at me. I snuggled closer and sucked in a huge breath and his scent. He smelled so good. He kissed my forehead and we both drifted back to sleep.

I had a horrible nightmare that night. I woke up screaming after it. Joey came running in and Emmett sat up. I was crying and shaking and I couldn't stop. Emmett tried to hold me but instead I crashed into my brothers arms.

"Joey, he left me…again, in the forest, the rain and blood the bodies…oh Joey it was terrible." I sobbed into his chest. He just held me and rubbed my back. He mouthed sorry to Em, who just sat there helpless. Joey kissed the top of my forehead and tucked me into bed.

"Its okay Baby, Emmy will take care of you. I love you." And with that he returned to his bed room.

" Emmy!" I sobbed into Emmett's chest. He rubbed my back and told me everything would be ok. I trusted him so I fell back asleep. No more dreams for me luckily.

I woke up to my phone blaring _Breathless by Asking Alexandria_.

"Yes?"

"Bella, its Alice, want to meet up and go bowling?" She squealed excitedly.

"Um…Alice, its…8:30 in the morning. I'm sleeping." I said.

"Get up Bella, I will be there to pick you two up in an hour." She said before hanging up.

"MMM…I'll go make coffee." I said getting up. He made a _mmmhmm_ noise and I skipped down the stairs. I noticed all of Joey's stuff was gone and there was a note.

_Bella,_

_Leaving you is one of the hardest things I have ever done. But this catapiller is yours. Her name is Angela. She will grow stronger with you and will make you smile when your sad. I'll be on video chat later tonight so I hope to see you there. I love you Bella._

_Jojo #25._

Joey just left. No hug, no kiss? Oh my gosh! I looked at my catapiller and she looked at me and then she morphed into a girl. She was about 14 with long black hair, and big dark eyes. She had a lip piercing and she was beautiful.

"Bella," She started, her voice magically and just as beautiful as her face, " The one you love will be in trouble, but do not fear I will help you along the way….As you grow stronger with the ones who hurt you the most I will grow into a human and help you through the rest of your life." With that she went back into a catapiller and was silent.

I got dressed after that very…awkward conversation with a catapiller, just in time because Alice was banging on my door.

"Ready for bowling?" She yelled as I opened the door. I nodded laughing and grabbed my purse and Emmett's hand and running out to her car. We climbed into the back with Edward and Rosalie.

When we got to the bowling ally there were a few people there. We all got our "bowling shoes," much to Alice and Rosalie's dismay and started bowling. Jasper was in the lead, followed by Alice, Emmett, Edward, me and then Rosalie. I decided to order some food when a group of four walked up to us.

"Hi, I'm Angela and this is my bestie Kaitie Catt, her boyfriend Brandon and my boyfriend T.J. All the other lanes are full and we were wondering if we could play with you guys?"

"Sure go ahead. I'm Bella, the short one is Alice, the blond is Rosalie, The tall one is my boyfriend Emmett and the Texas one is Jasper."

"Whose the other one?" T.J. asked.

"That's Edward…he's gay."

"oh." They all said at the same time. I went to finish ordering my food. As I walked back I was watching T.J. bowl and he ran past the line only he didn't stop. HE tripped on air and went flying backwards and landed on his ass. The ball rolled towards me and then back and hit him in the balls. Ouch! We were all laughing so hard we thought we would piss our pants. We swapped phone numbers and planned to meet up again soon.

A/N there!


	5. Oliver Sykes

A/N hey guys sorry I haven't update I just haven't been feeling in the mood to write you kno?

Alright Here is the next chapter.

5:

It was late when we got home that night, so I quickly made me a salad then took it to the couch and sat down. Emmett sat next to me and we watched the T.V. I flipped my hair around until it was messy and in my hair. Emmett smiled at me and I blushed.

"I love your new hair Bell. You look like that guy…..Oliver Sykes." He said.

"I know I do! I'm a girl Olie Sykes!" I laughed.

"he's hot!"

"Do you have a man-crush on Oliver?" I asked laughing.

"Ha-Ha-Ha very funny. I'm just saying he's hot and he is a good screamer."

"Hand me my phone." I said.

"uh….okay?" he said handing me my HTC evo 4.

I pressed the call button and typed in (555)-555-7227. The phone rang before Olie answered.

"Hullo?" He said into the phone, his british accent coming clear.

"Olie! It's me! Bella." I said.

"Bella Swaan?" he asked.

"Noooooo Bella Megan. Yes Bella Swan!"

"How are you luv? Its been so long since we talked!"

"I know! I'm pretty good. I know someone who would like to meet you in person." I said. Emmett's eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"No way!" Emmett screeched. I laughed and Olie laughed.

"Well I'll be coming to Washington tomorrow. I heard you have your own place down there." He said. Aww…Olie, trying to be sly at hinting something.

"OhMiGosh! Olie we cant have you staying in a hotel now can we? Why don't you crash at my place for a while!"

"Bella! You always read my mind." He said laughing. Yep that's right I do read minds. I'm a wizard.

"I know Olie! I can't wait to see you!"

"Me either!" Emmett yells. We both laugh again and then Oliver has to go. After we hang up Emmett looks at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"tell you what? That I know Oliver?"

"Yeah!"

"Because I don't want you to only be with me because of the people I know."

"I would never, ever do that Bella."

"I know….i know that now, but Edward…I just…he would have judged me." I said looking down.

"No baby, I'm nothing like Edward."

"I know….i think its time I tell you. "

"Tell me what?"

I looked into his eyes and saw curiosity and love. I made the decision to tell him about Wizards, and Angels, and everything else. I reached down into my left boot that I almost always wore, and pulled out my wand. It was black and had writing in 3 different languages.

"I'm a wizard." I said, then I stood up and took off my jacket, revealing my wings, "but I'm also an angel."

"wait….what the hell?" he said, shock written clearly on his face.

"I know, I should have told you before and I'm sorry I didn't but know that you know I feel so much better." I moved in to hug him but he moved away. Hurt and rejection were clear on my face but he was so mad that he didn't care at the moment.

"How could you keep something like this from me?" He asked. I didn't need to be Jasper to know what he was feeling: betrayed.

"Emmett I'm sorry! Please you have to understand."

"Understand what? That you didn't tell me? Or that you kept the biggest secret in the world from me? Obviously I don't mean anything to you." He said. Before I could even respond he stormed out. I heard him start up the jeep and leave. I stood there for a second, then I fell to the floor and cried. I knew my make up was ruined and that my eyes were red and puffy, but I didn't care. I wanted someone to hold me and tell me everything would be alright. I wanted Emmett to come back.

Eventually I picked my self up off the floor, and walked up the stairs to my bathroom. I turned on the shower and got undressed. I slide down the wall and just sat there for a while staring at nothing at all. I let the water flow down on me and I pretended that Emmett was down stairs waiting for me. I knew he wasn't, and I knew he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

Once the water started to grow cold, I turned the shower off and got out. I pushed play on my bathroom ipod and the song _the Morticans Daughter _by_ Black Veil Brides_ started playing. I wrapped a towel around my body and took out my brush. Once I combed out my hair a little, I turned on the blow dryer and hair straightner. As I blew my hair out I shook the top and made it all messy. Once my hair was all dry and the top was the way I wanted it I straightened it.

It was about 11 when I was finished and all I wanted was to cry more. So I climbed into my big bed and laid on my pillow, my tears soaking it through. I would fall asleep for a few minutes and dream about the fight Emmett and I had. Then I would wake up and cry some more. This happened all night until about 6 A.M.

When daylight slowly started coming through, I got up and went down stairs. I opened my fridge and got a rockstar right away. Sighing I opened the can. Emmett didn't even give me the chance to explain how I knew all the people I know. I am a famous singer. I am in a famous band. I am also a famous motorcycle racer. I just wish he would have let me explain that.

At about 12:39 there was a knock on my door. I opened it and there was Oliver getting out of his SUV.

The tears I've been fighting all morning came rushing out and I ran out to him, into his arms. I cried into his chest and he rubbed soothing circles in my back.

"Come with me inside and tell me what happened and who made you cry, I'll find him and kick his ass." He whispered. I walked inside, his arms around me and sighed sitting on the couch.

"I told my "boyfriend" that I'm a wizard and an Angel. But he freaked out and yelled at me and then he just left and he hasn't even tried to make things better." I said sniffling and wiping my eyes as tears fell.

"Aweee hun, I'm so sorry. Did you tell him…the other stuff?"

"No I never got the chance! And he was the person who I wanted you to meet." I cried.

"Its okay luv, don't worry." He said, rubbing my back. I cuddled into his chest and cried some more. He turned on my T.V. and was watching something about me on _Speed_ and that made me even more depressed.

I relized he didn't even bring his stuff in yet.

"Olie! I'm so sorry!" I said suddenly. He looked down confused.

"Uh, for what?"

"Your stuff! I didn't even thing to bring it in! it's probably freezing out there!" I said jumping up and going to the front door. I ran out to the SUV and started grabbing his stuff. He followed me and carried the heavier stuff, his keyboard, laptop case, his amp…ect….

Following me inside I led him to the guest bedroom. It was a massive guest bedroom with a California King bed, a walk-in closet, a bathroom, and a big balcony.

" I hope this is okay?" I said it as a question.

"This…isn't your room is it?" He asked.

"No! ha-ha my room is down the hall." I said, giggling.

His mouth formed an o, and I giggled more.

While he was unpacking I sat on his bed, criss cross.

_Sigh_ "I'm so glad your hear Olie."

"Me too!" he said. He finished unpacking and tackled me on the bed.

**A/N:there you go! I hope you enjoy!**


	6. Pancake Fight

A/N Here is the next chapter. I put pictures on my profile

PANCAKE FIGHT

Olie and I wrestled for a bit until he had gotten me pinned. We were both hot, and sweaty, and laughing when my tummy growled. He laughed and pinned me to the bed…again, lifted my shirt, and kissed my tummy.

"Olie! Olie stop it!"

He just laughed and kept going at it.

My tummy rumbled again and he got off me. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. I smiled at him and he smiled then at the same time we shrieked, "Pancakes!" then got up and ran down the stairs. When we got into the kitchen we both divided up jobs, Olie got out the ingridents and the instruments to cook with and I got the fresh blueberries and started cutting them up. While Olie turned the stove on and sprayed it with oil I got the pancake mixed with blueberries. Then we evenly divided the mix and started cooking it. Olie would flip my pancake and I'd flip his. We both talked, and goofed off and it felt nice to finally forget about Emmett and I's fight.

When we finished eating Olie offered to clean the dishes while I took a shower and got ready. I skipped into my bathroom and pushed play on my ipod, _Call It Reckless_ by _Scarlett O'Hara_ started playing and I turned on the shower. I got in and washed my body with Suave Strawberry body wash and washed my hair. When I was done, I got out and dried off, I then went into my closet and choose my _Playboy _thong and bra set, then I put on an orange flow-y dress. I added some orange wedges and added my orange space-shades. I also added my orange gages and blow dried my hair then I curled it. I did my make up with eye liner, white eye shadow and mascara.

Once I was already, I walked down stairs and sat in my love seat while I waited for Oli to finish. While I was waiting the doorbell rang, I jumped up and went to the door. I stopped in the foyer to check my hair before I opened it. When I opened it I saw some neon green vans, followed by ripped black skinny jeans and a _Drop Dead_ shirt. I looked into Emmett's sad green eyes, and instantly wanted to hug him.

"Hello Emmett."

"Bella,"

"Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Alright, you have until Oliver gets down stairs, five minutes."

"That's okay."

I moved out of the way and let him in. He walked into the living room and sat down on my couch. I sat in my love seat and waited for him to start. He just looked at me for a while. After a few seconds he said, "Bella, I'm sorry that I acted like a dick to you. It wasn't right of me. I'm sorry for that. Do you think I could ever forgive me?"

"I-Emmett, you walked away from me, you walked out on me. I don't know, you almost pulled an Edward."

"I know I did and I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you at all. I will never do that again."

I sat chewing on my lip ring for a minute, before I nodded my head, and got up to sit next to him. He wrapped his arms around me. I sighed and then I heard Oli singing as he ran down the stairs.

"Uhm…luv who is this?" He asked, british accent coming through.

"Oli-Lolli, this is my boyfriend Emmett. Emmett this is Oliver Sykes."

"Oh…My….Gawd!" Emmett schreeched. I laughed and nodded. Oli stuck his hand out and shook Ems, and it looked like he would feint. I laughed again and walked into the kitchen and left the boys to talk. I grabbed a SmartWater and walked back and sat down. Suddenly Oli and Emmett were singing together. Well Oli was screaming and Emmett was doing the singing.

I laughed when they asked me to sing the part of _Lights _in the song _Don't Go_. I sung,

"If I let you in, you'd just want out.

If I tell you the truth, you'd vie for a lie.

If I spilt my guts, it would make a mess we can't clean up.

If you follow me, you will only get lost.

If you try to get closer, we'll only lose touch.

Yes you already know too much, and you're not going anywhere.

Tell me that you need me 'cause I love you so much. -Bella

Tell me that you love me 'cause I need you so much. - Oliver

Tell me that you need me 'cause I love you so much. - Bella

Say you'll never leave me 'cause I need you so much." - Oliver

Once the song was over we were all laughing and having a good time. Emmett had planned to take me out to dinner so at 4:30 I went to change. I changed into a black ruffle dress and black knee high stilettoes with my wand inside them. I grabbed my red and black fur purse and headed out to his car.

He took me to a nice pizza/ Italian place called _peitros_. I ordered a salad and he got water. After we finished eating we went back to my house where I invited Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper over. I didn't even bother inviting Edward or Wyatt over. Once everybody got to my house we all sat down in the living room and started going through my bazillion movies before finding one. They selected _John Tucker Must Die_. I went to get the kitchen and got soda's and popcorn for everybody.

About half way through the movie, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were sleeping when Oli and I got up and tip toed to the kitchen. It was like 1:30 A.M.

"Lets have a …"

"Pancake fight." He finished. We got out the mixtures and mixed them together but then we dumped them into a bucket. Then we got the water balloons and filled them with pancake batter. Once most were full, and only a little left in the bucket, we carried them out to the living room. Then we both took some out and Oli, silently counted down from three.

1.

2.

3.

Then we started throwing the batter at everybody. Pretty soon they were all awake and throwing it at us. My living room was covered with Pancake batter and so were we. It was dripping from our hair, and our noses. Laughing I ran upstairs with Emmett and we both got in the shower together. Suddenly he was kissing me, and rubbing my body with soap, then he was picking me up and holding me against him and moaning.

"Em…Emmett stop it."

"Why baby?" He said breathless.

"The people down stairs." With that we got out and I slipped some basketball shorts, and a wife beater, then I put on some all black converse and headed down stairs. I got out a mop, a bucket, sponges, and bleach and got to cleaning the room while everybody else got cleaned up. Once the room was spotless again they all appeard.

"Thanks guys, the works done now." I said.

Then I got up and walked out to my ducati, got on and raced off. I was kinda pissed they left me to do all the work. I was driving around aimlessly when I suddenly arrived at the track that I used to race on when I was a rookie. Smiling I reaved the engine and took off around the track. After about 30 laps I noticed everybody watching me. They had a look that said, "DAMN girl got skill." I shook my head and kept going. I was going around a turn at about 180 MPH when suddenly my brakes locked up. I flew over the handle bars, and landed with a thud. I was sliding and felt the road rash coming. I felt my arm/collarbone snap in half and my other hand get most of my weight. Once it was all over I just laid there, in pain.

Two seconds later I heard the ambulance wail, but I was in so much pain I blacked out. I woke up again and fell asleep throughout the ride to the hospital.

This is a sucky year for me!

A/N Okay guys! Before I go I am going to add pictures to all the stuff mentioned. It'll be as a story thing and it'll say EMO LOVE PICTURES


	7. Fights

A/N Enjoy. Have you ever had people who lie to you or about you because of something they did? And then they ruin a relationship for you? I have. And it makes life HELL.

Chapter 7: Fights :/

I woke up to that annoying beep that the heart monitor makes. I didn't open my eyes because I knew the hospital lights were hella bright. I squinted my closed eyes and groaned in pain from the gnarly headache I had. "Nice going Bells," I thought. I slowly opened my eyes, and noticed…nobody was there. I didn't expect anybody to stay around long enough to find out if I was okay. They probably left me, and where out eating pizza and drinking and having a good time. But that was okay, that was fine, screw them. I don't need anybody!

I tried moving but reliezed I couldn't. I examined myself quickly and I realized I had a broken arm in three places, a gnarly road rash, and a broken leg. That was one hell of a wipe out! My collar bone was shattered, and it would take four, or five, weeks to heal, and even then it wouldn't be fully healed. Sighing I laid my head down and just closed my eyes. Suddenly I heard the click of the door latch being opened and I looked up alert. I noticed a tall silouttee in the door way, holding what looked to be a giant teddy bear.

Emmett stepped into view and noticing I was awake rushed over to me. Behind him was Oliver, followed by Alice, Jasper, and finally Joey. Wait…what the fuck? Joey?

"J-Joey?"

"Isabella Marie Swan! How could you! You were sent here to not do this kind of shit! And you completely disobey me! Guess what dad said to me when he called me. He said you can't live with me! Bella you can't be with me anymore because your to much of a fucking dumbass to follow the simple rules set infront of you!" Joey ranted.

"Guess what bitch, I don't fucking need you! You aren't my dad! Hell your not even my brother anymore! I don't know you! Ever since I became famous all you've been using me for is my fucking money to buy you, your fancy cars, your big ass house and all your fucking booze! With out me you'd be fucking nothing! So don't come in here and act all tough when all you want is my money!"

"You're an ungrateful bitch Bella, I hope you know that. You know that none of that is fucking true, and you know I really do love you. " With that he stormed out of the room and left me there to do what ever I wanted to do. I felt like shit now, both out side and inside. And I wasn't going to cry over a moutherfucker like that, not now, not ever.

"Damn it!" I yelled suddenly. Everybody looked up startled, and rushed over to me all at once asking if everything was okay.

"Can…can I just have a few minutes to myself. Oli can you please go check on him?"

"Sure thing, come on people lets give her a second." Oli said. Emmett walked over to me and kissed my forehead, and whispered, "none of that is true, I love you." Then left with the rest of them.

Sighing I ran a hand through my hair. Then I noticed something metal-ish and sharp on the counter. I walked over to it and held it to my wrist. I took a deep breath and gently set it on my skin. Then in one fluid swipe I slashed open my skin. My heart monitor went crazy, but I ripped the damn thing off. I sliced my skin again and again, and my tears mixed with the blood and began pooling on the hospital floor.

"This is for you Joey, I hope your fucking happy now bitch." I thought as I continued to cut myself. It stung alittle in the begging but I liked that pain that's why I kept doing it. I loved the pain and the fear it brought. Suddenly I felt light headed and started to get woozy, and suddenly I fell to the floor.

I kept crying I couldn't fucking stop no matter how much I tried. I hated the fact that we just had a big ass fight. I hated that I kept crashing no matter where I went. I fucking hate my life in this moment. And nothing anybody said or did would change that. Fuck my life sucks.

I'm tired of all the fighting I've been doing with the people who mean the most to me.

Joey, was my brother, he was always there for me and I knew that every word about him using me was just a lie. A fat ass lie, based off something that Elena said long ago. I know it was true but I couldn't contain that rage, and when I get mad I accidentally say stuff I don't mean. Like that.

Emmett, I loved him with all my heart, and he loved me too. I knew he would never hurt me, and I hope that I never hurt him again. I love him too much to be without him anymore, I'm tired of fighting with myself and holding myself back, from now on I'm throwing myself into having a good relationship with him.

And Sara, my girlfriend back at home, I am mad at her, and I'm not ready to…talk to her yet, because she didn't want me to stay. She wanted to be with Tyler instead, and I'm okay with that but I wish she would have said so instead of just let me go. That's how I ended up here anyway, because she pissed me off and I was cocky and thought I could beat James, well no I knew I could beat James, but I lost focus in that fit of rage I had, and I…made a bad choice and I have to live with the consequences.

I picked up my laptop and logged into my Yahoo account and sent my dad an email.

hey daddy, it's been a long time since I emailed you. I wanted you to know that everything that has happened in the past fourty-eight hours were completely my fault and not Joey's, because Joey wasn't even here, he was in California. I hope you know how terribly sorry I am that I keep scaring the hell out of you, and that I'm sorry I disappointed you, I've disappointed everybody so far, and I can not express how truly sorry I am. Please don't be mad at Joey, don't be mad at anybody but me. I'm sorry this has happened but daddy I want you to remember that I love you, and that I will never ever stop loving you or joey. Take care of each other for me….

3 Bella

I pressed send and turned off the computer. He would get it and Joey would read it, but its time I move on again. Maybe I will go to Florida, and visit my favorite race way, and the stage I sung my first concert on and take a walk on the beach, and clear out my brain. That's what I need to do, that's what I'm going to do. As soon as Oli leaves for his tour and Emmett goes hunting I will leave, taking only things I really absoulutly need. Good-bye sweet life.

A/N Heyyyyy do you guys like this chapter? Please review I love getting reviews from you guys it makes my shitty life better. ~Kaitie


	8. Goodbye My Dear

A/N I FUCKING HATE RELATION SHIPS! THEY SUCK !

Chapter 8: Good-bye my dear…

Song Dear Insanity: Asking Alexandria

Emmett got back and I had two duffle bags full of clothes, and my hair stuff, and deodorant and all my millions of dollars. In a little cage on the dash board was my caterpillar. I quickly jumped in the jeep after loading my music stuff in the back and Em was in the passenger seat and we took off to the sandy beaches of Australia. Nobody would even notice I was gone.

I got on to the main road when I saw Joey pop out of no where. I swerved and missed him but hit a tree. I flinched as I felt the blood drip down my forehead from hitting the glass, and my wrist was stuck in the wheel . Emmett was at my side in a nano second, and he stiffened when he saw the blood.

"Bella…"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD JOEY YOU FUCKING CUNT!" I yelled then I started crying and screaming profanities at people. My wrist was shattered, and my head was just scratched. Emmett called Carlsile and in twenty seconds he was at my door, taking care of my wrist. Joey sat in a corner crying and beating himself up about the accident.

Once Carlisle finished with my wrist and put a band aid on my cut he walked outside, followed by Emmett. I walked over to Joey and sat down beside him. When he didn't look at me I grabbed his hand. When he moved his hand away I crawled into his lap and straddled him, just like when we were younger and we wrestled.

"Joey, look at me." I whispered. He looked up with un-shed-able tears in his eyes. Then he looked at my cut and looked away discusted.

"Joey stop it. I'm absolutely fine."

"Bella I could have gotten you killed, it was my entire fault I'm so sorry I cant…I feel bad for it."

"Joey, that's enough stop it, its okay. I'm okay ill be fine."

He just looked down, and sniffled. I took his face between my hands and kissed his forehead and his cheeks and he looked up at me under his eyelashes.

" Bella, I love you, you're the best adopted sister…."

"wait what?"

"i…um…your adopted."

" I'm…what?"

"Charlie adopted you, your mother is Renee Swan and my dad is Charlie Pascarella." He explained.

"Is that why I look nothing like you guys? Is that why my mom never talked about my dad before she died?"

"Yes." He said sadly. I looked over at the wall and just stared. I'm adopted…what the hell!

"i-I have to go." I said suddenly, then I got up and booked it to the car. I got in and locked all the doors and just sat there. Joey, I could tell, didn't move, he sat there wondering why he said anything. I cried and slammed my hands on the stearing wheel, forgetting it was shattered, then I cried out in pain. I numbly put my Reckless and Relentless CD into my cd player and Dear Insanity started playing,

"

Oh sweet insanity

You take my hand and walk me out into the dark

We walk this road for hours and hours

To the white hills, and the oceans

On a collision course, to hell we march

We're doomed to this now

Oh the irony

If I'm going down I won't go down alone

You're doomed to this one

You're doomed to this now

Hold your breath my dear

We're going under

I've walk this road for hours

To the white hills, and the oceans

I search for solace in this toxic land of sin

Just let me in

Don't wake me up, their songs are soothing

Their wine subdues me

Hold your breath my dear

We're going under

Dreams, my mind won't me lift from my dreams

And thought I try I can't escape my mind

Dreams, my mind won't lift me from my dreams

And though you try you can't escape me

Now you've seen what I've become

Now you've seen what I can do

Now you've seen what I'm capable of

I've walk this road for hours to the white hills, and the oceans

I search for solace in this toxic land of sin

Just let me in

Don't wake me up, their songs are soothing

Their wine subdues me

Welcome to the diary of a man that lost his mind so long ago

Welcome to the shell of a man with a heart so black and cold

Over and over in my head "

Once it was over I just sat there completely still. It was dark outside, but I didn't care, I turned the car on and went driving. I came to a clearing in the woods and opened the door. I took my guitar and my synth and went to the woods. I sat there and wrote my newest song.

"Even though I'm on my own)

(I know I'm not alone)

(Cause I know there's someone, somewhere)

(Waiting when I make it home)

(So here's one from the heart)

(A life line from the start)

(Home sweet home)

It was you

If only I could do this

You put the music in my heart

Now I'm singing with a band in Memphis

It's hard just, to be strong

Not knowing if, I've done you wrong

I want to imagine

A smile when you hear my songs

Even though I'm on my own

I know I'm not alone

Cause I know there's someone, somewhere

Waiting when I make it home

So here's one from the heart

A life line from the start

Home sweet home

On my own

A letter home

And I don't really speak much

We both know I'm not keen too

But I think there's things I've left unsaid

I'm okay, don't worry

I wish I'd been a better kid

I'm trying, to slow down

I'm sorry for letting you down

Even though I'm on my own

I know I'm not alone

Cause I know there's someone, somewhere

Waiting when I make it home

So here's one from the heart

A life line from the start

Home sweet home

On my own

Yeah!

You know it's just, Rock and roll

I know you by my side, through it all

My time running out

And I'll take over the world

Even though I'm on my own

I know I'm not alone

Cause I know there's someone, somewhere

Waiting when I make it home

So here's one from the heart

A life line from the start

Home sweet home

On my own

Even though I'm on my own

I know I'm not alone

Cause I know there's someone, somewhere

Waiting when I make it home

So here's one from the heart

A life line from the start

Home sweet home

On my own "

I sang to my self and messed with my synth a little while until someone cleared there throat. I whipped around to see a tall guy with long blond dreads, and no shirt walking towards me.

"Such a pretty, pretty girl." He said. I slowly stood up and bent to get my wand out and hid it behind my back.

"Come with me girl, and I wont kill you….right away."

"Um…I don't think so." I said.

"Don't act like a brat." He replied stalking closer to me. I took my wand out from behind my back and yelled, "Etella Schemella Freeze!" and he froze in place.

"BRAT!" He yelled really loud. I wished Joey or Emmett or even Edward were here to help protect me. But they weren't and this guy was a strong vampire. He quickly broke out of the ice and came running up to me. I backed up and turned around and ran, I ran as fast as I could to the truck and got in and closed all the windows, and locked all the doors. I then put the keys in the car and started it. Then the guy appeared in front of the jeep. I put the pettle-to-the-metal and ran the dude over.

He got up and chased my car but I was faster. I was going 120 MPH he was going about 115. I got on my phone once he stopped chasing me and called the one person who could help, Joey.

"Hello?" He asked, sleepily.

"JOEY GET OUT SIDE AND WALK ME INSIDE PLEASE!" I cried hysterically into the phone.

"Shit niqquah's Bella, what happened!" He asked/shouted into the phone.

"I-i-i- I need you joeybear please." I cried. Suddenly there was a knock on my window and I jumped and screamed, but It was just Joey. Slowly I unlocked the car, and moved to the middle seat. He climbed in and shut the door, locking it behind him.

He looked into my tear stained eyes and opened his arms. I fell into them and cried.

"th-there was a-a-a-v-vampire who heard me singing a-a-and he wanted m-m-me to go with h-h-him." I said between sniffles. Joey held me and shushed me. I slowly feel asleep, and heard joey start the truck. He drove home and carried me in. I heard another voice, and I felt another pair of arms carry me up stairs to my room and kiss my forehead. It was just Emmett. He laid with me in bed and I curled up with him in bed.

"SHHH bella, your okay I promise."

"Emmy, im so scared."

"Yes I know baby, don't worry ill keep you safe."

"I trust you."

With that I fell asleep in his arms. Today has been an interesting day….

A/N the songs were Dear Insanity and Someone, Somewhere by ASKING ALEXANDRIA.

You thought bella was gonna get upducted hahaah ;)

I LOVE YOU ALL RAPE THE REVIEW RAPE THE REVIEW!

MUCH LOVE ~~~~KAITIE


	9. MY SONG FOR THE CHAPTER

Good-Bye My Dear.

Baby, I know that we have been fight'en lately.

I don't wanna keep going at it like this.

I cant take our screaming at each other.

I cant take us sleeping in different rooms.

What happened to us sharing the bed?

What happened to us being in love?

C. When you yell,

I yell right back

When you scream my name,

I scream yours back

When you tell me you hate me

I told you, to never date me

But you slipped and now your acting like such a dick

This is Good-Bye My Dear.

Good-Bye My Dear

WOOOAHHHH

WOOOOAHHH

Good-Bye My Dear.

This seems like the end.

There isn't a you or me anymore.

There never can be.

We'll just lay down on this stone cold floor,

Ooooh all alone.

I cant stand to see you like this girl

While your sitting away thinking about him

Im sitting here thinking about suicide.

I really truly loved you,

But my dear you've lied.

Its time to say good bye.

When you yell,

I yell right back

When you scream my name,

I scream yours back

When you tell me you hate me

I told you, to never date me

But you slipped and now your acting like such a dick

This is Good-Bye My Dear.

Good-Bye My Dear

WOOOAHHHH

WOOOOAHHH

Good-Bye My Dear.

This seems like the end.

There isn't a you or me anymore.

There never can be.

We'll just lay down on this stone cold floor,

Ooooh all alone.

THIS IS THE END OF YOU AND ME

THIS IS THE END OF YOUR LIFE

THIS IS THE END OF ME

THIS IS THE END OF MY LIFE

THIS IS THE END

THIS

IS

THE

END

THE

END

!


	10. Born This Way

A/N I LOVE ASKING ALEXANDRIA AND I STILL HATE RELATIONSHIPS!

Chapter 10: Born This Way

Song: Born This Way –Lady Gaga

A/N GIRL ON GIRL LEMON

After my little break down yesterday I decided I was done crying forever. I picked up my phone, and called the one person who could always make me feel so much better. Once she answered, she knew immediately and came over as fast as she could.

"Bella, are you okay?" She asked as soon as I opened the door.

"No, I need…we need…" I tried saying but couldn't.

"I know hunny, come one, let's go to your room."

Once we were in my room I grabbed her arm and kissed her on the lips. She reacted by kissing me back. We started making out and then she took my shirt off and rubbed her hands, and arms all over my body and her lips moved from mine, to my neck, to my breasts, and down to my pants. Then she took her hand and unbuttoned my pants. I moaned as she rubbed my pussy, making me wet. Then she stood up and started kissing me again. I took off her clothes and kissed her again. She was so amazing. Then she led me to the bed, where she sat on top of me. She was completely naked, but I had my bra and thong on.

She sat on top of my pussy and grinded hers into mine, making me so much wetter. She was so amazing. She started to set up a little and she started fingering herself. She touched herself so much she was dripping on to me. She started moaning and her eyes closed and her eyes closed as she cumed on top of me. Then she stuck her fingers in my mouth and I sucked them clean. She tasted like strawberries, and Champaign. Then she turned around so I had her wondrous pussy in my face. I started licking it and sucking on it, sticking my tongue in and out of it working her really fast. She humped herself in my face so my tongue went deeper and deeper. She really liked that because she moaned and came again. Then she started doing me.

She slowly started licking my clit, her rough tongue felt amazing as she slowly started to eat me out. Then right before I came she took her fingers and shoved them in really hard and fast and did this repeatedly until I did come then she took her fingers(with my cum on them) and shoved them into her pussy and pleasured herself more. Then she took out a really amazing dildo out of her bag, and inserted one end into her and then the other into me. So we were literally fucking each other. She slid down on it and rammed it into me, then I did the same to her, and we were moaning and grabbing each other and we were just having an amazing time.

Once we were done, she lay on top of me and I rubbed her back. She sat up a little and took my nipples into her mouth and started sucking and biting them and making them go so hard. She sucked one and massaged the other. Then she took her hard nipples and put them in my mouth and I did the same to her. She moaned and cried out for me to fuck her again so I did.

END

We kept fucking for two more hours doing the same things and then we called it quits and she got up, and got dressed and so did i. then she kissed me again and left. I closed the door after her and sat on my bed. Fuck I love girls I thought. Just then Emmett knocked and I unlocked the door.

"Hey." I said

"Have fun Bells?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. I'm glad. "

"Yes."

"Would you like some food bells?"

"Yes please." I said with a smile.

"Okay come on." He said then he grabbed my hand and walked me down stairs where he cooked me eggs.

"Thank you baby."

"Anything for you Bella."

"I love you Emmett."

"I love you too Bella. Why didn't you tell me about…her?"

"Because baby I was born this way"

"Oh, I see."

"Yes. Well imp going to go shower and then go to bed. Meet me there?"

"Absolutely."

"I love you Emmett." I said then I kissed him and walked upstairs.

How was I so lucky to get a girlfriend so amazing and a boyfriend who's even better?

I guess it's 'cuz' I was born this way.

FINISH!

A/N Sorry if it's really graphic, I'm just writing from what I feel. RAPE THE REVIE W BUTTON. PS. I don't know if I'll do more chapters like this but if I do I'll tell you first.

Love~ Kaitie


	11. Road to Pain

A/N I LOVE FRAMNING HANLEY AND MY BOYFRIEND MICAH (:

Chapter 11: Heart Break Highway

Song: Highway Unicorn (Road to Love) Lady Gaga

A/N Enjoy(: P.S. they are vampires but they can eat and I've changed the location their on a beach in north Carolina.

The next morning Emmett and I went out to a fancy restaurant for breakfast and then we went down to the beach and walked around, watching the waves and the little kids play in the water. It was a really peaceful day. I enjoyed it. Then we walked to the pier and walked along the shops and were browsing the windows.

"Hey baby, why don't you go into that shoe store while I go look for something really quick?" Emmett asked me.

"Sure?" I said, more as a question. Then I walked into the Famous Foot Wear store and was looking at some awesome high heels when Edward walked in.

I ducked down and hid, but he smelt me and walked over to me.

"Why are you on the ground hiding?" He asked.

"I…I'm um not hiding, I'm…looking for my….nose ring."

"You don't have your nose pierced." He stated. Fuck me.

"I….i have to go." Then I hurried out of the store, only to see Emmett sucking Rosalie's face. My heart broke immediately and I gasped. Then Edward appeared again and shook his head. He looked at me and pulled me into a hug. I just stood there holding on to him and crying my eyes out. What the fuck was it with this god damn place and getting cheated on.

I ran away fast and ran all the way home. Once I got there I turned off my phone, turned the ringer off the house phone and started my way up the stairs. Once I was in my room I laid in my bed and started to cry.

That's all I did was cry for the next few days. I'm not sure if I had any phone calls, or messages, and I really didn't care. I knew I to get up and check the mail, and see what's actually happening in the real world.

I got up out of bed and turned on my phone and my laptop. My phone buzzed 70 times. I had 50 voicemails and twenty texts. Most of the voicemails were Emmett asking me what's wrong and why I wasn't answering somewhere from Alice and my mum, and one from Edward:

"Bella, hi it's Edward, look I know you're going through a depressing time right now, but maybe we could meet up for some coffee? Just give me a call back, love you dear. Bye"

I deleted all of those and went through my texts. 10 from Emmett, three from Alice, one from my mum, four from Jasper, and two from Edward. I deleted all of those too and called my mum, Alice and Jasper back. They were coming for dinner tomorrow night. Sighing I signed on to my Facebook. I had 23 friend requests, so I added them all, and a bunch of wall posts about how I'm doing. After that I shut off my lap top and walked down stairs to get the mail.

When I opened the front door Emmett was sitting on the porch, his head in his hands, and he was looking at the cars pass by.

"Bella." He said but I turned around and slammed the door shut.

"Bella please! Please open up! Bella I wasn't kissing her! She was kissing me! I don't even think she's pretty! I love you and only you!" he cried through the door. I leaned up against it and started crying, my hand in my hair, pushing it up.

"Emmett…I saw you two! I saw it!"

"I know Bella, I know! It wasn't me! They set us up! I watched Edward kiss you! Then he nodded and she kissed me! Honestly why don't you trust me!" He yelled.

"Because of Edward!"

"Bella, open the door." He said exasperated. I just kept sobbing but stepped away and Emmett stepped into the house and brought me into his arms.

"Baby I know what you want to believe, it's always easier to just believe our eyes huh? Well Hun, I need you to believe me…just this once."

I looked up at him, tears making my eyes look glossy, and nodded. Then I reached up and put my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me. I hugged him for a while and he hugged me back, then he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and we just kept holding on to each other. After our hug he told me to go shower and get dressed, because he was taking me out to dinner.

Once in the shower I washed my hair and my body with my strawberry soap set, and then shaved all the excess hair from my body. Then I got out and walked to my closet. I picked out some blue underwear with bows all up the side and a matching bra, then I put on some black super skinny jeans, a black tank top like shirt with ruffles and some black pumps then I added a feather necklace, my black gages, and a ring with an owl on it.

Then when I did my hair and make-up. I blow dried my hair and then straightened it adding a cute green bow to the side. Then for my make-up I did some simple black eyeliner, and mascara and some red lip-gloss. I also added my Pink by Victoria Secrets perfume and walked out of the bathroom and the bed room. Then I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, Emmett who had been sitting at the table looked up when he heard me enter.

"Bella, you look stunning."

"Well, dear you look pretty snazzy yourself." I replied. Then he walked over and grabbed my coat and his coat and we walked outside and into the car.

Emmett was wearing a plan black V-neck tee some grey skinny jeans and his skater shoes. Formal enough I guess. While we were driving he was holding my hand on the center console and was taking us to the new Bj's brewery. Yum.

Once we got there and parked we headed inside.

"Reservation for Cullen." Emmett told the hostess.

"Right this way." She said as she led us to an intimate little area, where nobody else was around. The table had a dark red table cloth on it and two candles burning already. There was some wine on the table too, and the whole thing just looked divine and intimate. Once we were seated and had poured ourselves a glass, we decided to order. I got some Ravioli and Emmett got steak. Then we sat and talked about our few days apart.

Soon our food arrived and we started digging in. I looked up and noticed he was just staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're so beautiful Bella." He told me.

"Oh stop it! You're making me blush!" I laughed.

"Bella," He said talking my left hand. Then he stood up and walked over to kneel in front of my chair.

"Bella, I love you, and I want to be with you forever, I want you and only you. You're always on my mind, and forever implanted in my heart, I don't think I could survive without you anymore Bells. So what I'm trying to ask you is…Will you marry me?" Shocked I looked at him and the ring he had and tear welled in my eyes imminently.

"Emmett…I- I don't know what to say, but yes, yes of course I will marry you!" I squealed while he was putting the ring on me, once it was on I hugged him super tight and kissed him, long and passionately before finally letting him sit down.

"This is so romantic!" I swooned. He smiled and continued eating. Then we were paying the bill and on our way home. Once we got there I went upstairs and took everything off and put on one of Emmett's tee-shirts. Then I walked down stairs again and we sat on the couch, cuddling with each other and we're trying to decide what movie to watch.

"Action." Emmett said.

"No Horror."

"Action."

"Horror."

"Horror."

"Horror. Aha I win!" I said then we turned on Chuckee and got settled in. I was huddled into Emmett's side, when it started storming outside and it was late so it was dark. We were watching it for a few more minutes in the silence when I heard a crash up stairs. I jumped and looked at Emmett who was still just watching the movie. I got up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife then walked up the stairs silently.

The window was smashed and there was what appeared to be blood all over the floor. I put my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming when I realized I had stepped in blood. I bent down and put my hand on the floor, when I lifted it up again it was dripping in blood, I put it to my lips and tasted it, and then I heard his breath.

"Well hello pretty."

"What the hell do you want?"

"The only thing I've ever wanted. Your life." He laughed then came forward and dropped Joey on the ground. I screamed and Emmett jumped up and ran up the stairs in a heartbeat. But by the time Emmett got there, he was gone. Joey laid there, his blood seeping out of his wounds and I knelt down and screamed and cried and begged for him to wake up. Emmett was calling 9-1-1 immediately and they were on their way.

"Joey! Joey please!" I cried.

"Bella! He needs blood! Before they get here."

"I…me?"

"You're the only one with blood!" He said.

Then I bent down and cut open my wrist, and put it in his mouth. He started sucking it, and moving to get a better grip on it. I gasped and moved to fit it better. He kept sucking and I started feeling light headed, then it was over and he was done. He started to look a little better, and less dead…or undead.

I got up and put some shorts on and threw my hair in a ponytail and then grabbed some flip flops. When I came back they were putting him on the stretcher and carrying him out. Emmett came up to me and led me to the car and then buckled me in. I was too numb, and frozen to do anything. Then he got in the driver's side and started taking us to the hospital. I just looked out the window into the darkened night as the rain kept streaming down the window.

Emmett kept looking over at me but didn't say anything. He just sat and held my hand. When we got there we were told to wait in the waiting room, so that's what we did. Emmett left me only once to get me some coffee otherwise he stayed put right next to me, either holding me or rubbing my back. I spent the first hour that night and many more sitting in that hard plastic chair crying waiting for news on Joey. I had called everyone back at home and they knew what happened. They were all on their way here.

"….Joey's Family?" the nurse called out…..


	12. Peirce The Veil?

A/N I LOVE FRAMING HANELY….FUCK MICAH HE CAN SUCK A DICK (:

Chapter 11: Heart Break Highway

Song: IDGAF by Blood on the Dance Floor

This chapter is dedicated to Team Non-Cannon

"…_.Joey's Family?" the nurse called out._

I looked up immediately and walked over to the nurse.

"I'm his sister."

"Honey….he's really injured."

"Will he be alright?" I asked nervously.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. I'll let you know if his condition changes." She said grimly.

I thanked her then sat down with a sigh and Emmett grabbed my hand. He looked at me and I looked at him with sad, tear glazed eyes. He set me on his lap and I rested my head on his chest. Elena and Sara burst through the doors and ran over to me immediately. I jumped up and hugged them both and they sat down.

"Bella!" Sara called.

"Hi guys." I replied.

"What the fuck happened to him Bella?" Elena growled.

"He got hurt dip shit. Don't start shit with me here." I replied. She tried to get in my face but Emmett put his large, massive body in between us. Elena sat down next to Sara with a huff and was quiet. I sighed and pushed my bangs out of my face. Edward and Wyatt walked in followed by Alice and Jasper and Alice ran up to me and hugged me really tight. Then in my ear she whispered, "He'll be fine and will be out of here soon." I nodded and looked relieved. All the vampires heard it but not Elena or Sara.

Tyler called me to make sure I was okay, and then he talked to Sara for a long time. Once they finally hung up with each other Sara stood up and hugged me tightly.

"Sara?"

"Tyler….got caught up…"

Gasps of "What?" were heard in the room.

"Yup, he's sitting in the police station until he either sobers up, or notifies his parents."

"Where at?" I asked

"The bathroom at school."

"Dumbass." Elena added.

"Elena shut the fuck up you dumb ass bitch. I've had enough of your fucking shit so get the fuck outta here. Nobody even wants you here. Joey has just been using you this whole time." I screamed. She looked stunned, and then hurt, then she ran off crying. Like I gave a fuck.

I sat back down with a sigh and took out my phone. I checked my emails and I had one from my dad.

"_Bella, _

_Is Joey okay? I heard what happened. Baby how are you doing? Call me. _

_Daddy"_

Then I took out my headphones and went to youtube. I started playing Peirce the Veil's Chemical Kids and Mechanical Brides. I turned the volume up and slowly faded into myself.

I was dreaming because I was wearing a really pretty white dress that stopped at my knees then I had on some black toms and my hair was straight and my bangs were in my face. I was running through a forest, and it was dark. I didn't need a light because I could see where I was going. I started to throw my hands out and I was chanting in a different language, and my hands were lighting up a pretty blue color.

I threw the light behind me and it crashed into something, something big and chasing me. I just kept running and throwing whatever that light was. Then the scene changed. I was up on stage again. I was in a black strapless shirt, with tight dark wash jeans, and red toms, and the band _Eyes Set to Kill _was playing their song Darling. I was up to sing and I started to but then I was jerked awake.

I looked around, and it was dark, wherever I was. I sat up and a blanket fell off me. I looked around and everyone was asleep so I got up and walked around, moving noiselessly and went to the cafeteria for some coffee. Then I walked back and sat down and started thinking about the dream. What did it mean? Why did it happen in two different places? Why me? Then I set my coffee down, got up again and walked out of the hospital, ready for a run, ready for a fight for life.

Only this time it wasn't a dream….and I was in the white dress.

A/N Hey guys(: I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to write this and I'm sorry it's so short! I've been having MAJOR writers block but I think I've gotten it fixed. In the next chapter Joey gets out of the Hospital (: But Bella finds out something about herself….and her family she wasn't supposed to know. REVIEW PLEASEE (:


	13. Sunshine

A/N I LOVE FRAMING HANELY….FUCK MICAH HE CAN SUCK A DICK (:

Chapter 12: Sunshine

Song: Capephernelia by Peirce the Veil.

I walked out of the hospital and ran into the forest that was surrounding it. I felt like I could run forever, like I never had to stop. Suddenly my shirt tore, and I wasn't running anymore. I was flying. I looked at what I was wearing and noticed I had a really pretty dress thing on. It was a teal blue tutu skirt, with a black layer of lace. Then I had on a black tank top and black converse high tops. My wings were blue and black and felt like feathers.

I was going so fast that I didn't even know where I was until I reached the meadow where Laurent tried to kill me last time. I slowly drifted down to the ground and landed lightly on my feet. My wings were still there, and they were really light weight. I looked around at the meadow and finally got a good look at it.

The grass was tall and green, and absolutely beautiful. It flowed with the window and I fell in love with the way the green of the grass and the color of the flowers mixed together. The sun was shining making the hole meadow glow. It was amazing. I flew over to a bunch of flowers and bent down to pick one and smell it. The pollen itched my nose and I sneezed.

"Bless you." Came from behind me. I whirled around ready to fight off whoever was there. It was only Jasper.

"The fuck man?" I asked.

"sorry! I thought you had heard me."

"clearly not. What are you doing here?" I asked skeptically.

"I came to see how you're doing." He said stepping closer, causing me to step back.

"leave." I said….growled.

"Bella, talk to me."

"Why."

"to check on you. To make sure your okay."

"I'm fine, you checked on me. Now leave." With that I turned around and walked away.

A/N okay guys im sorry that this chapter is so friggen short! I feel terrible but I have a lot of stress and stuff goin on, and MAJOR writers block. ENJOY THOUGH(: Rape the review button! XD


End file.
